


cambio.

by Procellariidae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 00:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13112298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Procellariidae/pseuds/Procellariidae
Summary: Wakatoshi tenía más o menos (más más que menos) toda su vida planteada. Y entonces llegó Tendō.





	cambio.

**Author's Note:**

> Para Lucia Gonzalez, por el amigo invisible de ღ Haikyuu Yaoi ღ de las Navidades de 2017. ¡Felices fiestas! Espero que te guste (:  
> Nunca le había prestado mucha atención a esta pareja; me has descubierto un mundo de posibilidades.

### i. cero.

La familia Ushijima siempre ha sido una familia de tradiciones. El cambio está bien, dicen, siempre que no les toque a ellos.

(Cuando Tendō los conozca, los definirá así: La familia Sōma de Fruits Basket, pero con menos drama.)

Wakatoshi ha tenido su vida decidida desde incluso antes de que aprendiera a hablar: un camino recto e inalterable, erosionado por los pasos de todas las generaciones que lo han hecho antes que él. Lo tiene claro desde los ochos años: crecerá, se casará con alguna chica de piel clara y pelo negro, y vivirá en la misma casa en la que ha crecido, la misma casa en la que su madre creció, la misma casa en la que creció su abuelo y su bisabuela antes que él.

Los lunes su esposa cocinará arroz hayashi, como se ha hecho desde siempre en su familia, y los sábados irán a la casa principal a pasar el día con el resto de la familia, una aglomeración de semblantes serios y mandíbulas cuadradas que pasan la tarde jugando al shōgi.

No es algo que todas las personas puedan aguantar, la rigidez y la disciplina y la costumbre (su propio padre no pudo con ello), pero Wakatoshi ha nacido en ese tipo de vida; le resulta tan fácil como respirar. Desde siempre ha visto el camino ya hecho que se formaba delante de él; nunca le ha importado hacerlo.

No se imagina la vida de otra manera.

Sólo el tiempo le enseñará que los que los caminos que vienen establecidos desde generaciones atrás no tienen nada que hacer contra terremotos de pelo rojo y sonrisa ladina.

### ii. el inicio —lo que también es un final.

Se conocen en su primer año. Tendō aparece de repente, fuegos artificiales en el cielo monótono que es la Academia Shiratorizawa. Y lo más importante —sabe jugar al vóleibol. Antes de que se de cuenta, su presencia se ha vuelto una constante en los almuerzos. Hablan de todo y de nada. Bueno, Tendō habla. Wakatoshi escucha; se le da mejor. En algún momento Tendō está hablando de comida (es su última obsesión. Tendō, ha descubierto Wakatoshi, tiene la manía de obsesionarse por las cosas más nimias durante cortos periodos de tiempo. Después las olvida, y centra toda su atención en una nueva obsesión) y le comenta algo sobre lo fantásticamente fantásticos que son los Kebabs. Wakatoshi alza las cejas, interrogante.

—No sé qué es un kebab. —El grito que suelta Tendō hace que todos los alumnos de las mesas vecinas se giren para mirarlos.

No es sólo el kebab. Wakatoshi nunca ha probado nada de comida occidental: la pizza le resulta una desconocida y piensa que probó una hamburguesa una vez. Probablemente. Tendō no tiene otra opción (según él), y hace de su misión el enseñarle a Wakatoshi los encantos de la comida basura. El primer restaurante que visitan es, obviamente, un kebab. Wakatoshi desconfía del trozo de carne que se hace a fuego lento, pero Tendō agita la mano con despreocupación. Se acerca al mostrador y pide por los dos.

—No te preocupes, te gustará. —Sonríe mientras le da el kebab. Wakatoshi lo prueba.

Tiene razón.

### iii. el caos dentro del orden.

Todo está siempre en su lugar Las camisetas y las camisas a la derecha, los jerséis en el centro y los pantalones a la derecha. La ropa interior en el cajón superior, los calcetines en el inferior. La ropa que más usa —el uniforme de la academia y del equipo de voleibol— está fuera del armario, en el parabán que todas las habitaciones tienen junto a la puerta. El armario de Wakatoshi es pulcro y sobrio, un fiel reflejo de su propietario.

Al principio, Obaa-sama no estaba del todo de acuerdo con que uno de sus sobrinos se casase con una chica de una familia vulgar (especialmente con un empleo tan deshonroso como _personal shopper_ ), pero Nadeshiko-san sólo necesitó enseñarle dos de sus arreglos florales para que empezase a tenerla en estima. A los meses empezó a ser la persona que acompañaba a Obaa-san a elegir los trajes para las ceremonias a las que asistía. Con el tiempo, Obaa-san acabó empleándola para que ayudase a los demás miembros de la familia. El armario de Wakatoshi se llenó así de prendas de la mejor calidad, todas en tonos claros y neutros, que ayudaban a suavizar sus facciones y resaltaban el color aceituna de sus ojos. Los colores estridentes habían quedado descartados desde que cumplió los ocho años —«las familias como la nuestra tenemos una imagen que mantener, Wakatoshi-kun», le había dicho Nadeshiko-san—, pero no fue algo que le importó demasiado. Desde siempre había tenido las prioridades claras: la familia, el vóleibol y luego todo los demás.

—Pero no puede ser que no tengas nada rojo para navidad —le comenta Tendō un día, mientras hablan del tema. Wakatoshi podría hablarle sobre las costumbres de su familia, de cómo las occidentalidades son algo que, con suerte, ignoraban, pero una vez Tendō adquiría ese brillo maníaco en sus ojos uno sólo podía rendirse—. Tenemos que solucionar eso, y tenemos que hacerlo _ya_.

«A veces tendrás que soportar situaciones que no te gusten», había dicho su padre. Le estaba colocando el _obi_ antes de una de las múltiples ceremonias que realizaba la familia Ushijima. «Pero soportarlas con sobriedad y disciplina, eso es lo que te convierte en un hombre».

En retrospectiva, el día no estará tan mal.

Tendō es una fuerza de la naturaleza, un caballo de Atila tras el cual la hierba no crece más. Es efusivo en todo lo que hace. Ir de compras no es la excepción. Van al centro comercial después de las prácticas matutinas del sábado. «No es necesario que vayamos tan temprano, con que salgamos después de comer será más que suficiente», había dicho él. Tendō se había reído y ni se había dignado en contestarle.

No hubiese sido suficiente.

Tendō le lleva a todas las tiendas de ropa que hay en el centro comercial. Le obliga a probarse decenas de jerséis distintos, no todos ellos rojos aunque sí con dejes navideños —los hay verdes, estampados, de lana gruesa—. Tendō los mira con ojo crítico, le hace dar una vuelta para verlo mejor y al final los descarta. Todos tienen fallos. En palabras suyas, ninguno es _el_ jersey. Acostumbrado a la eficiencia y formalidad de Nadeshiko-san, a Wakatoshi le resulta extraño ir de compras así, de manera tan caótica. Que no significa que le parezca mal. Extraño, sí, pero no mal. Después de ver cuatro tiendas sin ningún resultado, deciden —Tendō decide— hacer una parada para comer. Acaban en un kebab de la terraza que hay en la planta superior. Wakatoshi les cogió el gusto desde aquella vez que los probó, dos años atrás.

Después van a una heladería cercana a tomar el postre. Wakatoshi se toma el suyo lentamente — de yogurt sin azúcares añadidos— mientras Tendō devora el suyo —de curry— y mira en un plano del centro comercial las tiendas que les quedan por ver.

—Podríamos echar un vistazo en Nonnative. A estas fechas seguro que han sacado ya la colección de Navidad. En United Arrows seguro que encontramos algo interesante… Y no creo que encontremos nada que nos guste en Sophnet, pero por probar… Dime, Wakatoshi-kun, ¿qué te a—

—¿No te aburre?

—¿Qué? —Es extraño conseguir que Tendō se sorprenda, pero no imposible. A Wakatoshi le gusta cómo se ve, con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal y la boca en forma de «o». Una especie de calidez le recorre de arriba abajo.

—De mirar ropa sólo para mí. No has mirado nada para ti en todo el día. ¿No te aburre?

—Ah, eso. —Tendō pone una de sus sonrisas características, esa que indica que está haciendo una broma de la que sólo él es partícipe—. Qué va, qué va. Con admirarte es suficiente. ¿No te parece, Wakatoshi-kun? —Y le guiña un ojo.

Otra persona se sonrojaría. Últimamente Tendō le hace más comentarios de ese estilo, y todos consiguen que un cosquilleo le aparezca en la boca del estómago y un latigazo de calor le golpee las mejillas. No le presta mucha atención, pero lo nota. Cómo no es capaz de permanecer inmune. Otra persona se sonrojaría, pero por suerte, él no es otra persona. Se encoge de hombros y al poco tiempo cambian de tema. Cuando acaban el helado, siguen con su ruta de tiendas.

Tendō tampoco está de acuerdo con ninguno de los jerséis que encuentran en Nonnative ni en Sophnet. Después pasan por WTAPS. Allí no encuentran jerséis, pero Tendō le hace probarse un chaleco al que le ha echado el ojo. Es acolchado, con un diseño de rombos amarillos y marrones y si Nadeshiko-san lo viese lo tiraría a la basura sin vacilar ni un segundo.  Además, le queda ligeramente estrecho. Siempre le resulta complicado encontrar ropa que le quede bien.  Tendō ni siquiera intenta disimular la sonrisa burlona.

—Espera, espera. Que esto es demasiado bueno para que sólo lo disfrute yo. Ponte, que quiero hacerte una foto… Sonríe. Uhm. Bueno, no. Ponte como siempre. Así sí.

La pasa por el grupo de Line que tienen con el resto de titulares. Las reacciones que reciben son de lo más variadas. Las que más sobresalen son las de Goshiki, que dice que le queda muy bien, y la de Semi, que envía una ristra de emoticonos («(屮゜Д゜)屮  ━Σ(ﾟДﾟ|||)━ щ(゜ロ゜щ)ᵒᵐᵍᵎᵎ»). Tendō se ríe mientras se las enseña.

Encuentran _el_ jersey en United Arrows. Realmente no. Tendō sigue sin encontrar nada que cumpla sus requisitos (cuáles son esos requisitos, nadie excepto él lo sabrá jamás), pero Wakatoshi ve uno que le llama la atención, sin saber por qué. Está en un mostrador junto con jerséis de otros colores, en una esquina de la tienda. Tendō le pilla mirándolos por el rabillo de ojo, y en cuatro zancadas se presenta delante del mostrador. Aunque hay más de siete modelos distintos, obviamente, escoge el que tiene que escoger. Es un jersey rojo genérico —igual a los demás que han visto a lo largo del día, si acaso con un tono más apagado. No tiene nada de especial, realmente. Pero le gusta.

No hay de su talla en el mostrador, así que Tendō tiene que pedírsela a la dependienta.

—Las tallas tan grandes las solemos tener guardadas, porque casi nunca nos las piden —le informa mientras le da el jersey que acaba de sacar el almacén—. Aunque creo que esta te quedará un poco grande.

—Ah, no es para mí, es para el gorila grandullón que tengo de guardaespaldas. —Tendō le señala con el dedo. La dependienta se fija en él por primera vez.

—¡Oh! —Una rápida expresión de sorpresa le cruza la cara—. Entonces la talla sí que está bien. ¡Qué suerte tienes de que tu novio te acompañe a comprarte la ropa! —añade, dirigiéndose esta vez a Wakatoshi. Levanta las cejas con desconcierto, pero antes de que pueda decir nada Tendō le contesta una despedida resulta a la dependienta y arrastra a Wakatoshi hasta los probadores.

No le corrigen la afirmación.

Tendō le da el visto bueno cuando se lo ve puesto. Es bastante simple, de hilo y cuello redondo, sin ningún bordado o detalle. No está mal. A la hora de pagarlo, Tendō se adelanta y saca la tarjeta antes que él.

—Considéralo tu regalo de Navidad, Wakatoshi-kun —le dice mientras le guiña un ojo.

El viaje de vuelta en el autobús lo hacen en silencio. Las luces de Navidad ya están puestas en todo Sendai, y la cara de Tendō se va iluminando en tonos rojos, verdes y azules conforme el autobús se mueve. De camino a sus respectivas habitaciones, se encuentran a Semi y Ohira en la sala de estar que hay a la entrada de estos. Están jugando con la Nintendo 3DS de Semi, probablemente a la última entrega de Dragon Quest —Semi tiene una obsesión con la saga que no es aparente de primeras. La musiquilla característica de la pela contra un jefe final empieza a sonar conforme se acercan.

—¡Semisemi, Reon! ¿Cómo va la cosa? ¿Habéis conseguido ya completar el mapa de Lotozetasia?

Ōhira levanta la vista y les saluda con la mano. Semi les responde sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla.

—Nos falta vencer al monstruo final y alguna que otra misión secundaria. Está resultando ser un poco más difícil de lo que esperaba, pero bueno. Todo se andará.

—Todo se andará. Nadie como Semisemi para enseñarle su lugar a un puñado de píxeles.

—Otro comentario como ese, Satori, y te vas despidiendo de jugar.

—No te pases, Eita. Y cúrate, que como no lo hagas te van a dar palos por todos lados.  Y vosotros qué, ¿habéis comprado lo que queríais?

—Sí, encontramos un jersey al final, en United Arrows. —Wakatoshi saca el jersey de la bolsa para enseñarlo.

—No está mal, ¿eh? —Ōhira asiente—. ¿Tú que piensas, Eita? ¿Nuestro icono de la moda da su aprobación?

—¿Por qué no te vas un poquito a la mierda, Satori? —Levanta la mirada de la consola y le echa una mirada rápida al jersey—. Es simplón. ¿Lo has escogido a juego con tu pelo porque eres así de egocéntrico o así de imbécil?

—Lo cierto es que este no lo eligió Tendō. Lo escogí yo. —Ahora que Semi lo dice, tiene razón. Wakatoshi eleva el brazo en el que tiene el jersey. No es exactamente igual, por supuesto. El pelo de Tendō es de un rojo más brillante, con un tono algo más anaranjado. Pero aun así, el color del jersey es una buena reproducción. Ōhira se les queda mirando y deja escapar una sonrisa. Semi no es tan indulgente. Contesta con la vista aún pegada a la consola.

—Entonces podemos concluir que la cita ha sido todo un éxito, ¿no?

El jersey sigue a la altura de la cabeza de Tendō. Wakatoshi lo observa mientras recapitula sobre el día que ha pasado. La mañana de compras, la comida en el kebab, Tendō riéndose por la cara que puso cuando probó de su helado. Las fotos que se hicieron a lo largo de la tarde. La dependienta. El jersey.

—Sí, podemos concluir eso. —Es difícil que Tendō se sorprenda, pero no imposible. Mucho más complicado es conseguir dejarlo sin palabras, como ahora.  A Ōhira se le escapa una exclamación queda y Semi levanta la vista y la fija en ellos.  Es lo máximo que ha estado sin mirar a la pantalla. Wakatoshi vuelve a guardar el jersey en la bolsa. Mira el reloj—. Bueno, he de irme, que aún me quedan cosas por hacer.

Mientras se dirige a su habitación, escucha el sonido de «GAME OVER» que sale de la consola de Semi.

Se pone el jersey para una de las múltiples comidas que tiene con su familia en Navidades. Destaca con su jersey rojo en un mar de ropa negra y gris, pero no le importa. Nadeshiko-san le mira de arriba abajo antes de decirle que «no está mal». Es más mullido de lo que pensaba y muy suave al tacto. Con el tiempo se volverá su jersey favorito.

### iv. los ídolos caídos.

Wakatoshi no lee fantasía. Fantasía u otra cosa, en realidad —el vóleibol apenas le deja tiempo para tener aficiones. Su colección se reduce a lo que su familia considera Obras (en mayúscula); clásicos como Indigno de Ser Humano o Rashōmon.

Se encuentra a Satori llorando en las terrazas de los dormitorios. Cuando le pregunta que qué le pasa, Satori se encoge de hombros. Le cuenta que de pequeño no tenía muchos amigos, así que leía mucho para evadirse. El libro que lee es uno de sus favoritos, y aunque tiene un final que le hace llorar, siempre vuelve a releerlo. Los dos se sorprenden cuando Wakatoshi le pide el libro (una vez se lo acabe) para leérselo.

El libro acaba no siendo un libro sino una trilogía, pero eso no impide que Wakatoshi se lea la saga entera en menos de un mes. Su opinión es rotunda: el libro no le gusta. Nada. El protagonista es… imbécil, a falta de una palabra más adecuada. Wakatoshi no entiende cómo es posible que a nadie en su sano juicio pueda llegar a gustarle.

Pero tras leer cómo un bastón se rompe en un libro desgatado por el uso (los márgenes están doblados en las partes favoritas de Satori, y más de una vez se ha encontrado anotaciones y subrayados), quiere pensar que le entiende un poco mejor..

(A partir de entonces, Satori le recomienda libros de fantasía de cuando en cuando.)

### v. candela

La sala de estar de su casa nunca ha sido una de sus habitaciones favoritas. Siempre que venían familiares o visita se reunían en el salón principal, por lo que ésta quedaba relegada a los insólitos días en los que tanto su madre como su padre estaban en casa y querían pasar un rato en familia. Después de que su padre se marchase, quedó prácticamente inutilizada.

La habitación tiene un estilo tradicional japonés, con su suelo de tatami y sus muebles de caoba.  Un _irori_ gobierna la zona central. La decoración consta de tonos neutros y tierra, y Satori desentona tanto allí —con su pelo rojo en punta, su sudadera de SEX POT ReVeNGe y sus calcetines desemparejados— como una pincelada roja en un cuadro de _sumi-e_.

—No me puedo creer que nos conozcamos desde toda la vida y aún no haya visitado tu casa.

—Nos conocimos hace tres años.

—¿Y qué es eso sino toda la vida? El caso, ¿cuándo vas a invitarme? —Y ya no había vuelta atrás.

Su madre no está en casa la semana de la Golden Week; las empresas internacionales no entienden de tradición. Tienen la casa entera para ellos solos. Satori escudriña todos los lugares de la casa: la cocina, su cuarto, el salón Lo acosa a preguntas hasta de los detalles más nimios. ¿Quién hizo el cuadro de la entrada? Un primo de su madre. ¿De qué son las marcas de la pared? De un día de lluvia que no le dejaron jugar fuera. ¿Cuál es su parte favorita de la casa? El jardín.

Podrían salir. No lo hacen. Se pasan el día en la sala de estar, mirando películas y series que Satori le obliga a mirar.

—Esto te va a encantar, ya verás —le dice, y lo somete a siete horas de protagonistas musculosos con escenas que no paran de cambiar de color. No le encanta.

A veces no ven series, y las horas pasan mientras observan cómo la madera del _irori_ se consume lentamente. Las ascuas están ya casi extintas. Wakatoshi sale un momento a la parte trasera de la casa, donde tienen guardada la leña. Vuelve con palos grandes y toscos que deja caer con cuidado sobre la candela. Su abuelo siempre las adoró, y le enseñó desde pequeño la mejor manera de colocarlos. Cuando se sienta, su hombro se roza con el de Satori. No se separa.

La madera sobre las ascuas empieza a consumirse poco a poco. El humo aparece sinuosamente, serpientes perezosas que llevan su olor a todas partes. Wakatoshi se pierde en la forma en la que danzan sobre la lumbre, y no es consciente del tiempo que pasa así, simplemente admirándolas. Vuelve un poco en sí cuando nota cómo el peso de Satori cae sobre él.

De pequeño solía pasarse horas admirando la candela. La manera en la que el fuego lame la madera hasta hacerla desaparecer, creando un espectáculo siempre cambiante de llamas rojas y amarillas. Lo mejor es como ahora, cuando la madera se ha convertido toda en ascuas, y se echa una tanda más de leña. En un principio no parece que pase nada; pero con el tiempo el crepitar del fuego se hace más intenso y las serpientes humeantes se multiplican, pero el fuego sigue siendo inexistente. Y entonces, de repente—

Su relación con Satori también ha sido así. Desde aquella vez que se sentó enfrente a la hora de la comida y le preguntó que qué pensaba del final del Naruto («No lo sé», contestó. «Mal», había dicho Satori, «La respuesta correcta es: ‘El final de Naruto no existe. Kishimoto entró en hiatus y nunca lo terminó’. Te lo pregunto de nuevo y ya lo dices bien». Y Wakatoshi contestó bien a la segunda). Había sido inocuo, al principio. Tardes practicando al vóleibol y noches estudiando para los exámenes, como simples compañeros. Después Satori sacó de la nada ese plan de enseñar-la-comida-extranjera-a-Ushi-kun, y todos los días que tenía libre acabaron con él y Tendō visitando los restaurantes más extraños de Sendai. Después llegaron las excursiones, los planes para ir al cine, ir de compras. Y ya no fue inocuo para nada.

Satori se le ha metido bajo la piel al igual que el olor a humo en la ropa después de todo un día sin apartarse del fuego. Son cosas que nunca se había planteado que le pasarían, pero le pasan. Cada vez que está con él se le retuercen las entrañas, un sentimiento in crescendo como el crepitar de la candela hasta que le toca. Y entonces, de repente—

Los labios de Satori están resquebrajados, y siente su tacto seco y agrietado contra su piel. No es el primer beso de Wakatoshi, aunque sí el primero que empieza. Nota cómo se ríe contra su boca y le pasa las manos por detrás del cuello. Le gusta, la sensación. Siempre había pensado que este tipo de cosas no le interesaría —se alegra de haberse equivocado. Wakatoshi le agarra con fuerza los hombros y se inclina hacia adelante para profundizar el beso.

Satori sabe al helado de té genmaicha que se han tomado para merendar, mezclado con el toque ahumado que pulula por toda la habitación. Un fuego que no sabía que existía dentro de él estalla y le recorre entero. Pase lo que pase, siempre tendrá grabado este momento.

Quizá no tenga mucho sentido lo que está haciendo. Wakatoshi ha tenido su vida marcada desde muy pequeño y en menos de tres años Satori se ha encargado de coger todas sus ideas de futuro e incinerarlas como hojarasca al fuego. Pero le da igual. En algún momento Satori le empuja para echarle sobre el suelo del tatami, bajándole las manos por el pecho con la promesa de lo que está por llegar.

Ninguno de ellos dice nada—no hace falta. Las llamas, enardecidas, les crean un juego de claroscuros sobre la piel.

### vi. el final —la continuación tras el principio.

Cada vez que abre los ojos, el verde brillante de las sábanas le quema la vista. No es que le gusten, especialmente, pero Satori se había enamorado de ellas nada más verlas. «Piensa en el contraste que harán con mis ojos, Waka-kun». Después le llega el sonido de un Tokio que nunca duerme. Ni siquiera con el piso situado en el ático de un edificio de diecinueve plantas y con cristales de doble acristalamiento consiguen eliminarlo del todo. Al levantarse, los tres gatos que tienen —Griffith, Sasuke, Akito— se le enredan en las piernas pidiéndole comida. Si se descuida, le mordisquean los pies.

A sus veinticinco años, su vida no se parece en nada a la que imaginó cuando tenía ocho. Vive a casi cinco horas de lo que siempre pensó que sería su hogar. El sosiego de su casa ha sido reemplazado por bullicio; el jardín, por una colección de plantas de plástico que Satori se empeña en aumentar. Los gatos —que siempre le prohibieron tener— son los verdaderos dueños del piso, seres elegantes que a veces se muestran lo suficientemente magnánimos como para dejarse acariciar.

Los pocos fines de semana que tienen libres los gastan en descubrir los pueblos de las cercanías.

Al menos, los lunes siguen tomando arroz hayashi.


End file.
